


Untouched

by edenbound



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feywood (LJ)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feywood+%28LJ%29).



"I always knew," Paul said, softly, to nobody. Anyone watching him, not knowing who he was and not realising what day it was -- though there wasn't much chance of that, all things considered -- might have thought him mad. But most people did know, and most people would turn away and not watch him. Everyone knew of Kevin, of Liadon, and everyone knew what day it was. There was no avoiding the feelings it brought, no avoiding the mourning of Liadon. The Goddess had her due, at that time of the year at the very least.

Pwyll the Stranger always walked on that day, always mourned somewhere in the shadows of Dun Maura. He had the year after Kevin Laine's death. He had the second year after Kevin Laine's death. He had the tenth, the fifteenth, the fiftieth.

The hundredth, the five hundredth. On that day, Pwyll Twiceborn walked again, always. It was a thing everyone knew. Very few people got close enough to that shade to hear what the Stranger said, but there were always tales, always snatches of stories of what he might have said.

"I always knew, Kev," was what he did say. "I never forgot it."

Nobody could say what they thought Pwyll Twiceborn did not forget, even when in his grave so very many years. It was the kind of thing someone who didn't know might have hypothesised about, or at the very least been surprised that no one did hypothesise -- but everyone did know the stories, by then. That particular thread wove on through time alone, untouched, unhindered -- if you were to take a little liberty and compare the strings of the Tapestry to the strings of the harp, the story of Kevin Laine and Pwyl Twiceborn was the ever unplucked string.


End file.
